Botanical classification: Begonia elatior. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98BBVERONICAxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98BBVeronicaxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1999 in a selected breeding program in Aalsmeer, Netherlands. The new variety is a color mutation of xe2x80x98Linexe2x80x99 (unpatented parent). The new variety has a shape and vigor similar to its parent, but differs in flower color and rate of opening from its parent. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 1999 by cuttings in Aalsmeer, Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Aalsmeer and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish xe2x80x98BBVeronicaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. The flower color is dark red.
2. The flower exhibits better opening.